Sora's friendship
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: Sora Takenouchi is a twelve year old transfer student who is blind, and makes a friend in Mimi Tachikawa on her first day at school after Mimi bumps into her and makes Sora fall over. Originally a Sora/Mimi pairing, now Sora/Kari pairing.
1. The New Transfer Student Arrives

_**Okay, I thought that I would take a break from updating the other ones. (Don't worry; you'll get em as soon as I've finished the chapters)**_

_**This is kinda my own idea I had a few nights ago after I sat listening to Criminal Intent, scribbling down some ideas for a new fanfic. (NB: It's a Yuri pairing – Sora/Mimi pairing)**_

_**Here are the ages of the people who are in this.**_

_**Tai Kamiya – 11**_

_**Sora Takenouchi – 12**_

_**Matt Ishida – 11**_

_**Izzy Izumi – 11**_

_**Mimi Tachikawa - 11**_

_**So; on we go with the fanfic!**_

_**Chapter 01: The new transfer student comes to Odiba Junior High.**_

As the bell went, a young girl...only the age of eleven came from the principal's office with her mother and stepped out into the open hallway and her mother looked around. "Okay honey...I've got you." She said as she lead her daughter to the doors of the school where they exited the school into the busy playground of children...but one student bumped into her by accident after running towards the doors and knocked her over.

"Oh my gosh, I am honestly so sorry...I didn't mean to harm you at all." She said as the mother helped her young daughter up. "It's okay." The mother said as the student blushed. "What's your name?" She asked to the girl. "My name is Sora...Sora Takenouchi. What's yours?" Sora asked the student as the student continued to blush. "Oh...I'm um Mimi Tachikawa...I'm sorry for knocking you over. Are you on your way home?" Mimi asked Sora as Mrs Takenouchi nodded. "Yeah...we're gonna be here tomorrow though." She replied as Sora formed a smile, then had her mom place her hand on her shoulder, to which Mimi looked on and then realised that the young twelve year old that she had knocked over...was actually blind; then ran back to her group of friends.

Sora got home and with the help of her mother; made her way into her room, where she sat down on the bed and her mother got her Braille books, to which Sora took off her and placed them on her knees and started to run her finger over the dots in the book...but stopped suddenly. "What's the matter honey?" Her mom said as Sora turned to the voice. "That girl...I think she has a crush on me...I could feel her warmth." Sora said as her mom sat down. "Yes, she was blushing dear...I think she was blushing because of her embarrassment of knocking you over." Her mom replied as Sora let out a small but quick yawn, and that was the cue that Sora wanted to sleep...but her mom didn't want her to go to sleep as it was only twelve fifteen in the afternoon. "Mom...I really need to sleep; I had a nightmare last night...Mom, can I ask you something?" Sora asked with curiosity going through her brain. "Sure thing honey...what do you want to know?" Her mom replied as she sat back down and held her daughter's hands.

"Why am I blind?" Sora asked as her mom bit her lip...it was a sensitive subject that she didn't want to talk about until Sora was old enough to understand...but Sora was so curious to why she was the way she was. "Honey...You were...Gosh, how can I put this to a twelve year old?" Her mom said as Sora giggled. "You were born blind honey...the doctors and surgeons determined that because you were born a month premature; you lost your sight." Her mom replied as Sora gasped. "I was...born blind?" She said as her mom nodded. "But...that doesn't matter; you're here right?" She said as Sora snapped out of whatever she was thinking about and then nodded and smiled at the same time. "Sure mom...I've got you to help me...but I wish dad was here. Why did he have to run off like that?" Sora said; holding her head down...but her mom tilted her daughter's head back up. "Your father ran off because he had the opportunity for a new job...and we didn't want to move. That's why your father and I divorced honey." She replied as Sora yawned again and she got help with lying down on the bed and then her mom pulled the covers over Sora and then finally kissed her daughter on the cheek as Sora fell asleep.

"Goodnight honey...Just call for me if you need help getting up okay?" Her mom said as Sora yawned. "Okay mom." Was the last thing to come out of Sora's mouth...after that; all her mom could hear silent sounds coming from her daughter's mouth and Sora slept all through the day and then Mimi saw that she lived only a block away from the Kamiyas...and she wanted to go and see Sora...see how she was, so Mimi ran all the way there, (Mimi was the top girl in the track event and almost came close to breaking the school record once) and once she had gotten to the Takenouchi's house, she ran up the stairs and knocked on the door, which Mrs Takenouchi opened the door. "Oh, you're that student...Mimi is it?" She said as Mimi beamed. "Yes M'aam, I'm here to see Sora...If that is okay with you." Mimi replied; asking if she could go and see Sora. "Yeah, she's asleep at the moment...but she'll be up soon." Mrs Takenouchi said as Mimi smiled as she was let in and then shown to Sora's room. "I don't mean to be rude...but is Sora..." Mimi said as Mrs Takenouchi nodded. "Yes, she's blind...she was blind from birth Mimi...I'm sorry for you to know that." Mrs Takenouchi said as Mimi smiled.

"Oh don't worry; I'm okay by those things. Sora is who she is...no matter if she is blind or deaf or dumb or all three or whether she has another disability Mrs Takenouchi." Mimi said as Mrs Takenouchi gasped and then started to cry a little bit...not that Mimi had offended her...but that was the sweetest thing she had ever heard coming from a young girl like Mimi. She then opened the door very carefully and that's when Mimi took her 2nd look at Sora. As Mimi walked in, Mrs Takenouchi shut the door after turning the lights on...but Sora didn't wake to that and Mimi smiled as she could see her sleeping peacefully...it even made Mimi blush once again because she had fallen in love with Sora ever since she met her a few hours ago. As Sora turned onto her back, still asleep, Mimi looked at her and smiled, then thought, _**/Do I dare quickly kiss her...I mean she is cute...dammit Mimi, get a grip girl...you've only just met Sora and you want to kiss her? Oh...I guess I could quickly place my lips onto hers and give her a silent kiss...then pull back/**_ As she finished thinking, Sora groaned and Mimi thought that she was busted...but Sora just settled back down. _**/Okay girl...here we go!/ **_Mimi thought to herself as she went to Sora's face and placed her lips on Sora's and gave her a quick...but silent kiss, then backed off.

As she went to walk out; Sora woke up...she recognised that fragrance smell, it was Mimi. "Who's there?" Sora said as she tried to sit up...but Mimi made sure that Sora got help first. "It's me Sora." She replied as the twelve year old seemed to settle down. "What are you doing here Mimi?" Sora asked as Mimi sat down on the bed next to the twelve year old. "I...um, came to see how you were doing Sora." Mimi stuttered as she looked at Sora, who averted her attention towards the eleven year old. "What grade are you in?" Mimi asked as Sora smiled. "Grade 5... Mimi...Are you in that grade as well?" Sora asked as Mimi beamed again. "Yeah, hey, listen...you don't suppose me and you could um hang out some time and be like um...friends?" Mimi asked as she blushed and Sora smiled. "I'd love to." She said as Mimi helped her get up and get out of the clothes that she slept in, into her own pyjamas, which Mimi blushed completely. (If her whole body could blush, then she'd be blushing everywhere!) As Mimi went to go out of the room the 2nd time, Sora touched her lips and realised that something was on them not long ago...so she wondered what it was. "Mimi...you didn't kiss me did you?" She asked as Mimi nervously giggled. "No, I didn't kiss you Sora...I've just met you." She replied as Sora nodded and they went outside for a while.

As Mimi checked her watch, she realised that it was getting late, so she hugged her new best friend and ran back to her house, shouting out "See ya later Sora" as she ran from the Takenouchi's household and her mom smiled. "She's a nice girl...I see that you've been smiling." She said as Sora nodded. "She's my friend...my only friend." Sora replied as they had something to eat, then Mrs Takenouchi helped her daughter with the bath and helped her put the pyjamas that Mimi had gotten out for her. As Sora was getting back into bed; she couldn't wait until the following Monday since she would see Mimi once again and drifted off to sleep. The next few days were mainly getting new Braille books and other things ready for her first day at her new school. Mrs Takenouchi was hoping that it was going to be better than the last school as the last school she went to; she got bullied because of being blind. As they wrapped the final days up, Sora was both anxious and happy to be starting a new school. Not only was she doing that...but maybe she would be able to meet and make new friends.

The new day had started...Sora and her mother stood outside Odiba Junior High School and Mrs Takenouchi gave Sora her cane...to help her around the school...she had her backpack on full of her reading material and that's when Sora took one step alongside her mother...into a whole new world. As Sora stood inside; she heard everything; which disorientated her for a minute or two and that's when Mimi ran towards her best friend. "Hey Sora, ready to start in a new school...hey; are you okay?" She said as she saw Sora in pain due to the loud talking and the bell ringing etc, flopping against a locker and holding her hands over her ears, crying at the same time. "Sora...Sora! Are you okay sweetie? Do you want to go home?" Mrs Takenouchi asked as Sora waited until everyone was inside their rooms and nodded yes. "Okay sweetie, just stay here with Mimi and we'll sort something out with the principal." Mrs Takenouchi said; running towards the office. "Um Sora...Can I ask you something...If you don't want to answer; then that's okay." Mimi said; sitting down next to her friend...and Sora turned to Mimi's voice.

"Sure." Sora said as her curiosity got the better of it. (Remember the quote, "Curiosity killed the cat!"; well, that's what Sora's mind was doing!) And as Mimi moved closer and closer, Sora was baffled why Mimi was moving closer and closer towards her...she checked her watch...which had Braille on and it was nine-thirty and Mimi wasn't in class...she was gonna get a tardy slip...or was she? Mimi bit her lip as she thought of the question...but boldly asked it. "Are you...you know?" Mimi asked as Sora turned once again to Mimi's voice and looked baffled by the question. "What?" Sora replied as Mimi giggled. "Are you...a lesbian?" She asked as Sora laughed...then stopped and nodded. "Yes, I'm a lesbian...mom's not worried about it...I mean, just because I'm blind; doesn't mean I can't pay attention to my sexuality...can I?" Sora said as Mimi nodded. "Sure...I mean, I have sort of a secret crush...but she doesn't know it...yet!" She replied as Sora smiled. "Well, who is it?" She asked Mimi, who looked away. "Mimi...Please talk to me...I can't seem to find where you are without the help of your voice." Sora said as she started to throw her arms around and eventually; Mimi placed them around her neck, inching her face closer and closer to Sora's face...until she got almost inches away from kissing.

"Can I see your face...without your glasses?" Mimi asked as Sora bit her lip...that was a first...usually when someone asked for her glasses; they would beat her up first and then take her glasses. "You...want to see my whole face...won't you be freaked out if you do?" Sora asked as Mimi giggled, then looked to see if anyone was coming, which there wasn't and took Sora's glasses off and Mimi gasped. "What...I knew it...you're freaked out!" Sora said; disappointed. "No, no...I'm not freaked out by your face Sora. You have a beautiful face, you know that?" Mimi said as Sora was the one who blushed...and Mimi was back to being so close to Sora's face, Mimi blushed; then giggled...then kissed Sora on the lips. As she broke the kiss ever so gentle, Sora was blushing and so was Mimi...when Mrs Takenouchi came back. "Where's your glasses sweetie?" She asked as Mimi said that she had them and that she just wanted to see her face without them, to which Mrs Takenouchi smiled at Mimi. Mimi was now sort of Sora's unofficial helper now...But as she got home and back into her room, Sora was too shocked about Mimi...she had kissed her...did that mean that she liked, liked her...or did she do it because she was dared to? All those things were going through Sora's mind as she sat on her bed, and then got back to reading the books.

"Honey, you've got some mail." Mrs Takenouchi said as she walked in and handed her daughter the Braille inscribed mail...and as Sora ran her fingers over it...she gasped. "What's wrong sweetie?" Mrs Takenouchi asked as Sora started to cry...now she knew why Mimi kissed her in school. "It's...from Mimi...she kissed me in school today...and this letter explains why she did it...she actually has fallen in love with me." Sora replied as Mrs Takenouchi smiled. "Oh, my baby has a crush!" She said playfully as Sora blushed. "But mom...I don't know what to say to her...I mean, she kissed me." Sora said as Mrs Takenouchi shook her head. "No...she kissed you before today...she came in to see you and I caught her sweetly kissing you as you were asleep sweetheart. Obviously, she loves you darling...why, don't you love her back?" Mrs Takenouchi said as Sora shook her head. "It's confusing...it's like that song by Electric Light Orchestra...Confusion it's called." Sora said as Mrs Takenouchi sat down next to the twelve year old girl...and took her into a hug. "So you do love her." Mrs Takenouchi said as Sora nodded. "Yes mom...I'm afraid that if I say that...she'll break the friendship." Sora said with a lone tear in her eye, dripping down onto her tee. "No she won't honey, she _loves you_, so there's no way your friendship with her can be broken. I think it's fate honey...fate has obviously given you a card that you're supposed to play." Mrs Takenouchi said as she continued to hug her daughter.

As Sora was lifted from the hug, she touched her watch and noticed that Mimi was getting back home right now and got up...searching for her cane...and coat. "Where are you going?" Mrs Takenouchi said as Sora turned. "I'm going to tell Mimi...I love her..." Sora said but there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it mom." Sora said as she managed to make her way to the door and opened it...and funnily enough; there stood Mimi, in a blue dress over a red tee. "Sora...I hope you got my letter..." Mimi said as Sora invited her in...And then Mimi tried to explain. "I...know you'd like to know why I kissed you at school today...well..." Mimi tried to finish, but saw that Sora was next to her as they sat down on the couch...and was close enough to kiss Mimi as Mrs Takenouchi looked on. "Girls, I'm just popping to the shops to grab some stuff for dinner. Mimi, are you going to be staying for dinner?" Mrs Takenouchi asked Mimi as Mimi blushed. "Um, yes please Mrs Takenouchi...if that is okay with you and Sora." Mimi said as Sora smiled along with her mom. "Yeah, it'd be no problem Mimi...Make sure that Sora gets help to wherever she needs to..." Mrs Takenouchi said as she laughed. "Mom!" Sora complained and then blushed afterwards and then as Mrs Takenouchi left for the shops, Mimi took a hold of Sora's hands and rested her head on Sora's shoulders.

"Sora...I just want to say...that if you don't love me, then that's fine...can we still be friends?" Mimi said as Sora giggled. "Yes, we're still friends Mimi. There's no way that we can be split up now." Sora said as Mimi felt a bit of relief...but then Sora managed to put her hand on Mimi's cheek and Mimi just looked at Sora and then Sora kissed Mimi back. After she kissed Mimi, Mimi blushed. "Y...You do love me?" Mimi said as Sora nodded. "Yes...Yes I do Mimi Tachikawa...I know you kissed me when I was asleep...so I was gonna keep that to myself...but since we're building this friendship...um...relationship on trust, then I'd better be honest." Sora said as Mimi took a hold of Sora's hands again. "I've never been good in a relationship...often my relationships have been...well, rocky since I tend to get frustrated because my previous girlfriends have not been talking much...and I cannot go to them if I can't hear them." Sora said as Mimi looked a bit sad. "Well, that's not going to happen...my angel." Mimi said as Sora giggled and blushed at the same time. "Where did you come up with that?" Sora said as Mimi looked at her. "You look like an angel without your glasses on Sora...so that's my nickname for you...my angel." Mimi replied as both her and Sora watched...well Sora listened to the TV and then got help packing her stuff up ready for school the next day.

After they finished their dinner, Mimi checked her watch and knew it was time she had to go home...so Sora and Mimi stood on the step and shared one last kiss together until they met the next day at school...where Sora would be introduced to Mimi's friends. As Mimi ran home, Sora went back inside her home and proceeded to do what she normally would do...get a hot shower; jump into her pyjamas; read her book for a while and then go to sleep. Sora was excited that she was gonna hopefully make some new friends.


	2. Meeting New Friends

_**Chapter 02: Meeting new friends.**_

As the twelve year old stood outside the high school; Mimi ran to her and made sure she stopped so that she didn't knock her girlfriend over. "Hey Sora, are you ready?" Mimi said as Sora turned to Mimi's voice. "Oh, hi Mimi...is it time for class?" Sora asked as Mimi giggled. "No, we've got an hour left. Classes doesn't start until nine thirty...but we're asked to come a bit earlier so that we can relax and get ready...I want you to meet some of my friends Sora." Mimi replied as she took a hold of Sora's hand and guided her to her friends, where they were mostly talking about stuff.

"Hey Mimi, who's this" One boy aged around eleven years old; holding the hand of a five year old, asked as Mimi looked at Sora. "This...This is Sora...She's my um...girlfriend." Mimi said, blushing afterwards. "Wow, you sure make fast progress Mimi!" Another eleven year old boy said...but this time, he was holding a hand of a five year old girl. "Yeah, well...I kinda fell in love with her after bumping into her a few days ago." Mimi replied as Sora smiled. "Sora, I want you to meet Matt Ishida, he's a real nice guy and he protects anybody who he thinks is in trouble...and this little fella here is his younger brother TK." Mimi said as she bent down and ruffled the five year olds hair.

"Mimi!" TK said; complaining as he put his hair back to the way it was and Mimi laughed as Sora bent down to where TK was. "Hello there TK" Sora said as she held her hand out to shake the young boy's hand and TK shook it straight away. "It's nice to meet you Sora." TK replied as Sora smiled...and got back up to shake Matt's hand. "Yeah, it's great to meet ya at last Sora...you're the new transfer student in town...where did you come from?" Matt asked as Mimi was curious as well. "Oh, I was raised in Tokyo...but my dad got a real big job and mom and me decided to move here after the divorce of my mom and dad." Sora replied as Matt nodded. "So what's it like in Tokyo then...I heard it can get really busy." TK said as Sora laughed. "You're right there TK." She said as Mimi walked over to the other boy.

"Sora, this is Tai...he's the captain of the soccer club...whatever you do; don't say anything bad about his soccer skills...he's really, really good at playing soccer." Mimi said as both Tai and Sora shook hands as Mimi looked down at the five year old girl. "This is Kari, Tai's sister...she's very much like Tai, she's really good at sports...but she's got a weak immune system...so she gets ill quite quicker than us." Mimi said as Kari shook Sora's hand and Sora felt sorry for Kari as she could die if she caught something contagious. "It's nice to meet you Sora." Kari said as she turned her head to sneeze. "Bless you." Sora said as she smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Kari." Sora said as she finished and got back up with the help of Mimi.

"And finally, here is our resident computer expert – Izzy. He's good at fixing things...so if there are anything that you need fixing like a laptop, he'll fix it for you within a few hours...that's how good he is!" Mimi said as Izzy didn't look up, but held a hand up for Sora to shake it...but Sora could tell where he was because he was pressing the keys quite fast so she could hear that. "It's so nice to finally meet you Izzy." Sora said as Izzy kept his eyes on the computer. "IZZY!" Mimi screamed at him. "Ah...Don't do that to me Mimi...you know I've got a heart murmur that needs to be fixed sometime soon!" Izzy said as he looked up at Sora. "Sorry Sora...I didn't mean to shout there." Izzy said as Sora nodded. "Hey, it's no problem Izzy." Sora replied as Izzy took his attention away from his laptop for a moment. "It's great that I've got to meet you Sora...I've heard that you're a bit of a wiz on the computers!" He said as Sora shook her head. "I can't use a computer." Sora said as Tai and the others looked on. "Why not?" Tai asked and Sora turned to his voice. "Because...I'm blind" Sora replied as they all gasped...except for Mimi. "Oh my gosh...I am so sorry! I didn't realise that you were blind Sora." Tai said apologetically.

"It's no problem...I was born blind from being born a month premature...It's frustrating that I cannot do most things...but I'm getting used to it." Sora said as the bell went to signal the start of lessons. "Okay my angel, I've got your hand and I'll guide you in." Mimi said as most kids were looking. "She's blind...can't see!" Mimi mouthed and they understood. In fact; every student didn't look at Sora like she was some freak...no, they respected her and treated her like she could see...that was the best thing that her mom was going to hear after school...that, and that Sora had made new friends. "Okay, we're going to go up some steps now...and there we go Sora." Mimi said as they navigated the steps and got into their classroom where Mimi helped Sora sit down. "Okay...you're okay Sora..." Mimi said as Sora nearly landed hard on her backside on the cold floor instead of the chair. "That's alright...it's bound to happen sooner or later." Mimi said as she finally helped Sora into her chair. "Is she okay Miss Tachikawa?" The teacher said as Mimi nodded, "Yes sir...she's blind and can't see that's all." Mimi replied as the teacher nodded, then took the register.

Once he did that; Sora had a relatively easy time in class since she couldn't write or anything...she just read what was being used in Braille...and Sora didn't mind that. As the bell went for lunch, Sora and Mimi made their way down to the cafeteria, where Sora was having a bit of a hard time. "What is there...it all smells lovely!" Sora said as Mimi smiled and told her what there was...Sora was surprised by the fact that Mimi wanted to help her, taking her lunch to the table where Mimi sat with Tai and the others...and Kari and TK led her to the table, and helped her sit down...to which a lone tear once again hit her tee. Sora managed to eat her dinner by herself; which amazed everyone because they didn't think that she would be able to do that. "Wow...that was amazing...I don't think in my life of being in three different schools; and eating in three different cafeterias, that this one was the best!!" Sora said as they cleared up the table and then went outside to their spot under the tree, where Sora just collapsed against the tree and just had a good time with Tai and the others including spending some time with Mimi.

The rest of the lessons were boring, but went fast...but there were three that Sora wanted to do and that was Dance class, Music class and Drama class. Sora knew that she could dance whether she was blind or not...and she proved that by doing some dance moves to one song of her choice and everyone stood in awe, not only in that class...but in the music and drama class as well. As the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Tai and the others helped Sora to her mom's car and as she got finished, Mrs Takenouchi looked at them. "Who are these people Sora?" She asked as Sora turned. "They're my friend's mom. I'll see you tomorrow guys. Mimi, I love you." Sora said as she planted a quick kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, then Mrs Takenouchi drove off. "So you made some new friends eh...good one honey, I didn't think it would take long for you to make new friends...and get a girlfriend in that matter." She said as Sora laughed as they turned away from the school. As they drove back to their house; Sora could tell that having new friends was nice...and they didn't laugh at her for being blind either...not after what happened at lunch, Kari and TK were both really wanting to escort Sora to her seat and Sora cried happy tears because of that.

Sora settled down for the rest of the night because she was tired from dancing, playing music in class and doing some lines in drama class. Sora knew that she was the luckiest girl in the entire world...and Odiba. She's got a girlfriend and new friends were made on her second day at school and as she fell asleep, she smiled. Mrs Takenouchi came in to check on her daughter and saw that she was asleep, so Mrs Takenouchi smiled, then pulled the covers over and left her daughter to sleep, knowing that she would wake up bright and early, ready for school and get a quick shower before venturing off to school.


	3. Sora falls seriously ill

_**Chapter 03: Sora falls seriously ill.**_

Sora woke up at four fifteen...which alarmed her mother because Sora suddenly started to have shortage of breath...and it was due to her asthma that started when she was three...her mom had to help her with her asthma...but Sora cursed that she didn't want to have asthma. Mrs Takenouchi did nothing else...but knew that Sora had her inhaler with her at her bedside table. So, as she got it...she tried it and there was something wrong...it was empty, to which Mrs Takenouchi ran to the kitchen and grabbed her spare inhaler. Running back to Sora's bedroom, she held her daughter's hand and calmly and softly told Sora to slow the breathing down...and take big breaths, to which Sora did...and it calmed Sora's asthma down, but Mrs Takenouchi made sure that Sora took some of her medication from the inhaler and then left the twelve year old in bed, but stayed with her for another hour or so to make sure that her daughter was okay and it was just a quick asthma attack.

After leaving her daughter to sleep, she went through to the den and noticed that it was eight o'clock, and Mrs Takenouchi called up Sora's school. "Oh, good morning...it's Mrs Takenouchi speaking...yes, that's right; my daughter Sora is in the fifth grade...Yes, no problem...Okay, just that I'm phoning up to let you know that Sora won't make it in today...she's had an asthma attack...yes, no problem about relaying that message to the nurse and the teacher...okay, no problem...if there is any change in my daughter's condition...then I'll ring back to let you know...thanks ever so much...goodbye." Mrs Takenouchi finished as she put the phone down...and saw Sora try to make her way out of her room. "Sora...no honey; you have just had a serious asthma attack...you're not well enough to go to school today, go back to bed honey...you need to rest up so you don't get another attack." Mrs Takenouchi said as she led her daughter back to her bed and pulled the covers over her as Sora fell back to sleep.

Inside the high school, Mimi wondered why Sora didn't make it to class. "Psst, hey Mimi, where's Sora?" Tai asked quietly behind Mimi. "I don't know. She's usually good at coming to school." Mimi replied quietly as the teacher looked over the books. "Does anyone know why Sora Takenouchi isn't with us on this miserable morning?" He said as the class nodded no until a member of staff came in and gave the teacher a note saying that Sora wasn't going to be coming into school due to the attack that she had earlier. "Okay guys, I've just been handed a note that says that the reason that Sora Takenouchi isn't in today, is because she's had an asthma attack and possible that she won't be in for a few more days." The teacher said as Mimi looked worried. It wasn't like Sora not to phone and say that she wasn't gonna be in...Mimi decided to go to Sora's after school and see her to check if she was okay because it scared Mimi right down to the bone that there would be something wrong with her girlfriend.

And that's what she did...she ran all the way to Sora's house from school after the last bell went and knocked on the door of the Takenouchi's...to which Mrs Takenouchi answered and opened the door. "Mimi, come on in. You look like you've been in a sauna!" Mrs Takenouchi said as she laughed. "Yeah...I guess you could say that...I just ran all the way here from school in the pouring rain." Mimi said as Mrs Takenouchi grabbed Mimi a towel and Mimi dried herself off...luckily only her coat was wet alongside her hair...and nothing else. "Is Sora okay?" Mimi asked as she handed the towels back to Mrs Takenouchi. "No dear...she's had two asthma attacks in one day...two hours in between...she's sleeping now...if you want to go to see her; then you know where she is." Mrs Takenouchi said as Mimi nodded and walked to Sora's bedroom door...knocking softly. "Huh?" Sora said as she was woken up. "It's me...can I come in?" Mimi said, asking very politely. "Yeah, come on in Mimi." Sora said as she coughed a little bit and turned so that she was lying on her back as Mimi came in. "Do you mind if I turn the light on?" Mimi said as Sora nodded. "Not that it's gonna make any difference...my life is already filled with darkness." Sora said; very bitterly as Mimi seemed hurt by that remark and walked up.

"Now don't say that...your life isn't filled with darkness." Mimi said as Sora scoffed and all Mimi could do was look at her. "Would your life be filled with darkness if, Tai, Matt, Izzy, TK, Kari and me are around, and are friends with you?" Mimi said softly as Sora nodded no. "See, your life isn't full of darkness...it's full of light." Mimi replied as Sora laughed. "See, there's that Sora that I know." Mimi replied; giggling herself...then creeping up closer to Sora's face again and Sora knew that she was close since she could tell due to Mimi's body language...and then Mimi pressed her lips against Sora's again...and after placing Sora's arms around her neck, she passionately kissed her for a few minutes and within that few minutes, Sora could feel her tongue on Mimi's and it was driving Sora wild because Mimi was French kissing Sora. As Mimi broke the kiss, Mimi backed off a bit...and Sora pulled her back towards her and hugged her afterwards since Mimi was crying after the kiss because she was scared stiff that something _was_ going to happen to her girlfriend. "Why are you crying?" Sora asked as Mimi snuffled. "I don't know...I don't want to lose you." Mimi said as Sora smiled and held her girlfriend for a few minutes more...and Sora was cherishing the fact that Mimi had never been in her arms like that before.

As Mimi came from the hug, she looked at Sora and yawned...which Sora smiled after telling from her body language that she was tired. "Tired babe?" She said as Mimi giggled and then immediately was invited by Sora to share her bed with Sora cuddling up to Mimi; who fell asleep straight away. A few hours later, after Mimi had fallen asleep; her parents rang up Sora's house and Mrs Takenouchi explained that Mimi was sleeping over tonight and that it was okay by her...after she had explained that to the Tachikawas, Mrs Takenouchi opened the door slightly and saw that both girls were holding each other as they slept. "Aww...I'll leave them alone." Mrs Takenouchi quietly said to herself, not minding Mimi sleeping over. As the two girls slept, Sora found herself once again on the end of an asthma attack...which scared Mimi quite bad during the night. "MRS TAKENOUCHI!" Mimi screamed out as Mrs Takenouchi woke up and ran into Sora's room. "Sora...she's...she's..."Mimi said as she sobbed and saw Sora have a really bad asthma attack...but she wasn't responding to her mom and the inhaler didn't work that time.

"Mimi...run and call 911, get them to send a doctor or an ambulance out...my daughter is in a bad state." Mrs Takenouchi said as Mimi backed down as she cried. "Mimi...Please; I don't want my daughter to die...and I certainly know you don't want your girlfriend to die...be brave and call 911!" Mrs Takenouchi said; trying to calm the eleven year old down. "Okay...I can do this!" Mimi replied as she grabbed the phone from the living room and immediately called 911 and got the ambulance out straight away. When they came, they saw Sora in such a state; that they had no choice but to rush her to hospital...because she had a really bad attack; she could have died right there and then. "Careful...my daughter is blind." Mrs Takenouchi said as a doctor checked her eyes. "Oh...sorry Mrs Takenouchi...I didn't know." He said; being very apologetic as Mrs Takenouchi smiled. "No problem, you didn't know...what's wrong with my baby?" She said as she saw a breathing mask over Sora's mouth. "Your daughter slipped into a really bad asthma attack Mrs Takenouchi...you're lucky you got her here...she could have died since it was that bad." The doctor said as Mrs Takenouchi placed her hand over her mouth. "No...I don't want my baby to die." She said as Mimi came into the view of Sora and sat down next to her and held her hand. "Sora...I don't know whether you can hear this...but please come through this...I don't want you to die...please Sora..." Mimi said and then she started to cry again.

That was when Mrs Takenouchi saw Mimi sat next to Sora, crying and went over and hugged her. "Shh...It's okay, let it all out...there, there. She'll survive this...she's a fighter." Mrs Takenouchi said as Mimi lifted her head up and Mrs Takenouchi then wiped the tears away from her eyes...only to her a feint voice. "M...Mommy?" Sora said as she regained consciousness after the doctor had given her a sedative to calm her down and help her breathe properly. "Sora!" Mimi said as Sora turned her head to Mimi's voice. "Meems...I'm sorry." Sora said as Mimi smiled as she let a few more tears down her cheek. "What for?" Mimi said as her voice cracked again. "I didn't want to hurt you...I'm asthmatic and I have real bad asthma attacks...and that's why my relationships with other girls in the past have been rocky...I should have told you." Sora said as she gasped for air. "You silly ass...I don't care that you have asthma...I'll be here for you no matter what Sora." Mimi said as Sora shook her head. "Now, you better start listening to your girlfriend Sora Louise Takenouchi, she's been so good to you since the beginning of your relationship." Mrs Takenouchi said as Sora smiled and laughed...but coughed afterwards. "See...now there's the Sora we both love and know!" Mrs Takenouchi said as Mimi smiled and nodded at the same time.

Sora spent most of her week in bed due to her having that bad asthma attack. Mimi kept on her word and that she would never leave even though Sora said that if she wanted to leave; then the door was open for her to go...but Mimi shook her head defiantly...and on one day; Sora was wondering around the house, using her cane to find her way around...and that's when Mimi came into the Takenouchi's home and saw Sora try to make her way around and giggled as she walked over. "Hey!" Mimi said as Sora turned to Mimi's voice. "You know you shouldn't be out of bed Sora, come on, let's get you back to bed...doctor's orders." Mimi said; helping her girlfriend back into bed and pulling the covers over her. "Now, apart from doctor's orders; I want you to stay in bed...if you get out of bed and end up having another asthma attack...you could die. That's what the doctor said." Mimi finished as she sat with Sora; who yawned and turned to her side. Mimi could see that Sora was in pain...and Mimi then got onto the bed, arched Sora's back towards her and Mimi held her in a hug...not wanting to let go and yawned herself...she had quite a shocking week...having a new relationship, making a new friend...and then Sora being rushed to hospital because of her attack. Mimi bit her lip and thought that she may have bitten off a lot more than she could chew...but she shook her head, how dare she think of that when she truely loved her girlfriend.

Mimi cursed the fact that, yes, Sora was asthmatic and did have two attacks on the same day...she was afraid that she would end up having another one and Mimi feared that she may never see Sora again to hug her and kiss her to say hello and goodbye...all these things made Mimi's eyes water...and Mimi eventually cried herself to sleep, holding Sora closer than she did before. Once Mrs Takenouchi came in, she saw Mimi holding Sora...but crying in her sleep, then walked over to her. "Mimi...darling; are you okay?" Mrs Takenouchi said as Mimi woke up and turned to see Mrs Takenouchi with a worried face. "Yeah...I just had a bad dream that's all Mrs Takenouchi." Mimi said; wiping the tears away. "No, you didn't have a bad dream...you're worried about Sora, aren't you?" Mrs Takenouchi said as she heard silent voices and she picked Mimi up and put her onto the couch, where she moved her head forward; putting a pillow behind it, then gently placing her head back so it was settled onto the pillow and then putting a quilt over her...and after that; Mrs Takenouchi sat down and wrote some letters.


	4. Returning to school

_**Chapter 04: Returning to school**_

As Sora had finished her bout of the unfortunate Asthma attack, Sora returned to school. Mimi was the first one to see Sora walking to school and caught up with her and her mom. "Hi Sora!" Mimi said as she stopped running and started walking with Sora, eventually making it to school. As they got to the steps, Mimi helped Sora up the steps into the school. Once they got into school, they made their way to the lockers and Mimi grabbed everything that Sora needed for the lessons ahead.

The first few lessons was hard for Sora as it was maths and geography, but Sora was not to be put off and she got through them okay. It was time for lunch and Mimi helped Sora to the cafeteria, where Mimi took Sora to the table they usually sit at saw that Tai, Izzy, Matt, TK and Kari were there waiting for four Sora and Mimi. "Hey Sora, ready to eat lunch?" Izzy asked as Kari and TK helped Sora sit down. "Yeah, I'm starving" Sora replied joking with the others as Mimi came over with her lunch and nearly tripped over and nearly spilled the lunches over her and some students laughed at Mimi for almost, spilling her lunch on the floor. "Oh man, that's just typical! Those same jerks tried to do this to me almost all the time!" Said an angry Mimi as she put the lunches on the table and sat yes down next to her girlfriend. "Don't let them get to you Mimi. You are better than them; don't lower yourself to their level." Sora replied as the others agreed with her. "I know, I will beat them on the track today since we have Phys Ed!" Mimi replied, with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"As Mimi started Running, She saw the guys who were cheering her on, so was Sora. Mimi saw the students who, tripped her over in the cafeteria, and let them race to her. "So, you think you can beat us?" One student said as Mimi smirked and out ran the students; embarrassing them in front of Sora and the others, who just laughed at them. When Mimi came out after she had changed, she was smiling for several reasons...but one of them was because she was going on a date with Sora. "I have to hand it to you; you know how to out run some one!" Exclaimed Tai. "Yes; I know how to outrun those jerks!" Sighed Mimi as she held Sora's hand as they came down the stairs. She knew that she needed to get home so that she could change and get round Sora's for half past six. She kissed Sora on the cheek and ran home as it was half past four...she had two hours...and Mimi knew how much time she could take just to choose a piece of clothing. As Mimi got changed; she thought about Sora. "I wonder if she'll like the present I bought her for our anniversary?" She thought to herself. She noticed it was 5.30 and she only had an hour to get the present ready, so she wrapped in up as good as she could and then left to meet Sora. She took her time getting to her girlfriend's house, or he wasn't that far since Mimi knew a shortcut to Sora's.

When she got to her girlfriend's house; she got to the front door and rang the bell. Mrs Takenouchi answered the door and saw that it was Mimi. "Oh, come in and sit down, Sora won't be too much longer; she's getting changed now." Mrs Takenouchi said as Mimi took her coat off and hung it up so; then sat down with the present in her hands. Mrs Takenouchi sat down as well. "What's the present you got there Mimi?" She asked the 11 year old as Mimi blushed and looked down at the present, then as she was about to speak; Sora to open the door and got help her mom. "Wow...You look wonderful!" Mimi said as Sora blushed and Mimi handed her the present. "What's this for?" Sora said; looking puzzled as Mimi giggled. "It's for you Sora, I...got it for you when you were in hospital from that asthma attack." Said a blushing Mimi as she looked to the ground and Sora's mom helped her unwrap the present and the as soon as Sora's mom opened the box she gasped, prompting Sora to wonder why her mom gasped. "My gosh; it's so beautiful." Mrs Takenouchi said as a present was a locket but; it had Braille on the front and on the inside had a little picture of Mimi; and Mimi blushed more and she put the locket around Sora's neck.

"Are you ready for tonight Sora?" Asked Mimi as Sora blushed and then nodded. "I'm looking forward to tonight Mimi. I have to admit; no one has ever asked me out on a date before and I'm a bit scared; I don't know why I am scared because I'm with you; and when I'm with you; I've never had any fears or doubts about our relationship." Sora replied; as Mimi helped Sora with her jacket and then put her on jacket on afterwards. Mrs Takenouchi handed her daughter her cane; just in case they decided to walk anywhere else. "Don't forget that Sora and you have a curfew." Mrs Takenouchi said as the girls both nodded; then left for their date. Mrs Takenouchi would be asleep by the time Sora and Mimi came back in. They managed to get home 10 minutes before curfew started. Sora and Mimi stood at the front door and looked in each other's eyes. "Thank you so much for the good night I've had tonight." Sora said as Mimi and then kissed her. Once Sora had finished kissing Mimi; Sora made her way into the living room where her mom woke up and looked at her daughter; who managed to sit down; and yawned and then smiled.

"Did you have a good time sweetie?" Mrs Takenouchi asked as Sora nodded. "Yeah mom; we had a really good time tonight. She kissed me before I came back in and I'm really, really, really happy that she is my girlfriend." Sora replied as she once again yawned and her mom helped her get changed into her pyjamas and tucked her in; and then kissed her on the forehead as Sora once again yawned and fell asleep but kept moving her thumb on the Braille and smiled in her sleep.


	5. Tragedy strikes Sora

_**Chapter 05: Tragedy strikes Sora...**_

It was the weekend when Mimi decided to take Sora to the shops and help her choose some new clothes, which Sora was happy about...but tragedy was around the corner.

As Mimi helped Sora cross the road onto the pedestrian walk, a car came crashing around the corner as Sora dropped her cane. "Mimi...I...I dropped my cane." Sora said; flailing her arms around trying to find Mimi...but heard the revs of a car engine come closer to her. Mimi saw that and ran out; pushing her girlfriend out of the way but all Sora heard was the crunching impact along with the squeals of the car brakes.

"Mimi...Mimi, where are you?" Sora said; getting a bit afraid. "S...Sora." Mimi cried out in pain as Sora heard her cries and focused herself on getting to Mimi's voice. "Mimi...where are you?" Sora said as her voice broke. "S...Sora...I'm...sorry babe." Mimi said as her voice stopped...as well as her breathing as Sora managed to get over to Mimi and the driver just drove off...not getting out to see if Mimi was okay. All that was concerning everyone was the fact that Mimi was involved in a hit & run accident and Sora started crying as someone called 911.

"Yes, I'd like an ambulance here...there's been a hit & run accident here. I would also like the police as well." Someone said as Sora heard everything. Another person started CPR on Mimi when the police and ambulance came round as fast as they could. The paramedics took one look at Mimi and saw the blood that was spread out...she was hit pretty hard from the impact...even knocking off one of the licence plates...to which one of the policemen had took. "Yeah, we're at the hit & run scene...we need a car identification...Yeah, it's D – Delta, L – Lima, 8, 3, T – Tango and the last three are, 0, 9, R – Romeo." He said as they tried to identify the car that hit Mimi and left. The paramedics were trying to get Mimi back...but it wasn't working as she had lost too much blood from the impact and landing on the concrete road. "Don't die on me Mimi...please!" Sora said; managing to hold her girlfriend's hand.

Mrs Takenouchi noticed something and ran. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked as a pedestrian and a witness told her and she ran straight towards Sora...but was held back by police. "I'm sorry m'aam...you can't go in there." One of them said as Mrs Takenouchi looked at them. "My daughter is there...she's blind and the victim is her girlfriend!" She said as the police let her through. "Sora, Sora, Are you okay?" Mrs Takenouchi said as she ran to her daughter; lifting her up straight into a hug and holding her head right on her chest as the paramedics gave up, looked at Mrs Takenouchi and nodded no. "I'm sorry." One of them said as Sora heard all the words...and broke down even more...because the one thing that kept her going had been ripped from her. "Come on sweetie...let's go home." Mrs Takenouchi said as she was handed Sora's cane and she took her daughter home, where she cried for hours on end.

Over the next few days; Sora became increasingly upset and that made her worse...she was looking forward to Mimi's birthday...but that had been ripped from her world. Sora touched the last remnants of her girlfriend...the present that she had bought Sora and continued to cry. Tai and the others came round to see how she was everyday...Sora had to go to counselling because of the trauma of witnessing her girlfriends death. But one day; as Sora was in her room, Mrs Takenouchi had some visitors – the police. They had identified the car...and what they said next was shocking to Mrs Takenouchi...and she didn't want her daughter to hear who ran her girlfriend over.

"No...It..it couldn't be!" Mrs Takenouchi said as she put her hand over her mouth as the police described what car it was. "No...How could...why?!" She said as she got very angry and after the police left; she sat down and cried herself.


	6. Ten years later

_**Chapter 06: Ten years later.**_

Ten years had gone since Mimi Tachikawa had been tragically killed, scaring Sora Takenouchi. She had believed in true love...but ever since; she had been angry, because she believed that God had taken her true love from her at such a young age. She would often see her friends fall in love and become girlfriend/boyfriend or girlfriend/girlfriend or boyfriend/boyfriend.

Sora however; had gone into being a lawyer at the age of twenty two years old and moved away from Odiba to live back in Tokyo...leaving her past behind her along with everyone else. It was a matter of time that her friends would find her...and one of them did – fifteen year old Kari Kamiya...who was looking for Sora. They would meet unfortunately in the cafe that Sora would often go to with her friend and co-attorney.

"Excuse me...I'm looking for someone." Kari said as she entered the door and asked the waitress. "Kari?" Sora said, turning to where her voice was...she was shocked that Kari wanted to find her. "Sora? It's me...I'm here." Kari said as Sora felt her hands being held by Kari. "Sora...it's great to see you again!" Kari said as she smiled at her friend. "It's good to...well; hear your voice once again old friend." Sora said as she offered Kari a seat. "Kari, this is my friend and my co-attorney Elise." Sora said as Kari shook her hand and they exchanged hellos. "Would you like a coffee or something?" Elise asked as Kari nodded. "Yes please...but, that's the thing; I've only got a few bucks on me...I moved here to get away from Tai." Kari said as Sora waved her hand and got her purse out; bringing a five dollar note out and giving it to Elise. "I'll pay...do you have anywhere to stay?" Sora asked as Kari nodded no. "I've been living with my friend...but I had to move out because my friend is a bit of an ass." Kari said as Sora laughed.

"You sound like...Mimi." Sora said as she slumped down and cried in the cafe as Elise came back and Kari touched her friend and pulled her into a hug. "I wish she was here Kari...why did she have to go?" Sora wailed as she was kept into a hug. "I...don't know. But I know who did it...Tai found that licence plate...and we had a feeling about the person was; that run over Mimi..." Kari said as Sora managed to pull herself away from Kari's shoulder and then pulled herself up. "W...Who killed my beloved Mimi?!" Sora said as Kari bit her lip. "It was your father." Kari finally pulled the courage to say.

"M...My father?! W...Why?" Sora said wailing once again and Kari took her outside to a bench and they sat down. "Shh...it's okay." Kari said as she looked at Sora. "I can't go back to court like this. " Sora said as Elise came out. "She's gonna go home, she's not feeling too well." Kari said as Sora nodded and threw up due to the stress of learning who killed Mimi. "Okay, we've not got anything in court today Sora...I'm gonna go back and follow up on some paperwork." Elise said as Sora nodded and then she left, leaving Kari to tend to Sora.

As Sora told Kari where her apartment was; Kari was shocked as it was huge. "My god...this is huge!" Kari said as Sora laughed. "Yes, but it's what I call home." Sora said as she took Kari around and shown her everywhere, and as Sora sat down on her bed...after managing to get there; she just sighed and cried once more...for Mimi. Kari couldn't do much about it...except for giving her a hug once more; but as she did; her mind kicked into gear and she talked to herself mentally instead of saying things out loud.

"My god...do...do I love Sora?" Kari thought to herself as she kept thinking about it. "Oh gosh...she's inches away from my face!" She thought once again as Sora could tell she was thinking about something but Kari pulled away and walked to the window. "I'm over by the window Sora...I need...some fresh air." Kari said as she wiped the sweat away from her forehead and sighed afterwards.

"So, how is it going with you and TK?" Sora asked as Kari laughed and then swallowed hard. "Well; time to tell her the truth Kari...no; she'll never believe that I'm gay...dammit; why can't I tell her about that?!" She thought to herself as she turned and looked at Sora; who had her face in her hands...her long ginger locks a mess as the ponytail came loose and Kari walked right over; putting her hand on Sora's shoulder. "TK...died a year ago as you moved here. Matt hasn't been the same ever since...he's bitter about how his baby brother could be stabbed by someone who wanted his money...TK tried to fight for his money; but the attacker stabbed him in the chest three times...TK didn't survive it...he bled to death as everyone just walked away from the scene." Kari said almost in tears herself as Sora shook her head and took her glasses off. "Why do the people we love the most always seem to die?" Sora said as Kari nodded. "I don't know...but TK was the closest thing I ever had to a brother...Tai wasn't always there for me. He was always focusing on soccer club with Davis." Kari said a bit bitter as her brother nearly left her to die on that fateful day when he had soccer practise and she was ill...of course; Kari never forgave Tai for that and screamed at him that he was not her brother...to the concern of their parents.

"Listen; I'd better go...my hotel room is being waited for...and I've only got one more day left." Kari said as she sighed and as she got up; Sora grabbed hold of her arm and gently pulled her down and looked at her...managing to find her friends voice. "Kari...there's plenty of room here; why don't you stay here? I pay the lease on this apartment...it was a present from my mother when I moved here when I was nineteen and got myself a job in law straight away due to my qualifications." Sora said as Kari shook her head. "No; I couldn't do that...you're my friend." She said as Sora laughed a little bit. "Yeah...but what kind of friend would let a fifteen year old stay on the streets...cold at night; Kari Kamiya; you're staying here and I'm putting my foot down." Sora said as Kari smiled and laughed afterwards.

"Does this mean you're my landlady?" Kari said as Sora nodded no. "Think of us as roomies...you can help me with the cleaning and washing etc...I'll pay the bills and you don't have to worry Kari Kamiya." Sora said as Kari blushed. "T...thank you Sora Takenouchi..." Kari said as she stuttered the last few words out and as she did that; she continued to blush and in her mind; she was saying "Go on girl; kiss her!". As she moved closer to give Sora a hug; she placed her hand on Sora's face and then moved her face closer so it was almost as they were kissing each other. "Kari...what are you doing?" Sora asked as Sora felt lips press against hers in a sweet; passionate kiss. Sora didn't jump back or break it quickly and slap Kari; no; she never had a kiss like that apart from Mimi and Sora just managed to place her arms around Kari's neck and not letting go for a while. When Kari finally gently broke the kiss; Sora's hair was out of shape and her bobble was on the floor and she panted; never had she kissed another girl...she felt that she was being unfaithful towards her late girlfriend Mimi Tachikawa.

"Mimi...I hope you know what I'm doing." Sora said at the ceiling as she thought Mimi would be watching and Kari gently pulled Sora's head down to her level and Sora yawned as she was very tired...for being a lawyer. "Are we tired?" Kari said as Sora blushed and nodded yes. "Well; I suggest we get to sleep then...because that kiss made me tired too." Kari giggled after saying that and the two...now lovers; went to sleep.

**Wow...now talk about a chapter!**

**Sorry I haven't been on ; for a while; I've just been busy with personal stuff...and I'm free mostly; getting on with these fanfics...before I consider writing more fanfics; I need to finish a lot of them...some are close to completion, which you'll know soon enough. I'll put the next chapter of this fanfic up asap.**


	7. Waking up to the lover next to you

_**Chapter 07: Waking up to the lover next to you.**_

As Sora Takenouchi woke up the next day; she heard her phone go...so she checked her watch. "Shine a light! I'll be late for work!" Sora said as Kari wouldn't let go of Sora. "Kari; let me go...I need to go to work!" Sora said; trying to break Kari's grip.

"No, you're not at work; Elise phoned to make sure you were okay...and she said because the judge is on sick leave due to his child being ill; there is no need to be at court today. She also said that you need to take the day off. In all the years you have been a lawyer; you have not once taken a day off. I respect and love you for that; but however; you need to take a day off; you're pretty stressed over remembering what happened to Mimi so, why don't you go back to sleep?" Kari asked Sora as they both yawned and Kari went back to sleep too.

As Sora woke up later on that day; she heard clattering in the kitchen...Kari had broken something by accident and cut her hand. "Oh shit, that damn well hurts!" Kari said as she ran her hand under cold water, to which she jumped as she had a piece of glass lodged in her wrist and then she pulled it out. "Kari...what's wrong?" Sora asked as she managed to work her way over with her cane. "Damn this wrist! I've made it bleed again!" Kari said as Sora ran her fingers over her lover's now sore hand...and came across some other cuts, to which made her scared.

"Kari...did you cut yourself intentionally when TK died?" Sora said as Kari shook her head. "No; it was from a car accident, I had no choice but to ask Tai for a lift to school one day, it was two months after you left; and he got himself into a car crash. The guy who crashed into him had his licence taken away. We were both rushed to hospital and Tai nearly died...almost another person to die in my presence. I know that says something...but I mean no disrespect Sora." Kari said as she burst into tears and Sora held her in her arms as Kari sobbed. "What happened to Tai? Is he okay?" Sora asked as Kari shook her head. "Yeah; he's fine. He just had a concussion." Kari said as she continued to sob. Sora could only do one thing and she sighed, lifting Kari's head and kissing her. After breaking the kiss; Kari sat down on the couch and Sora went for a shower.

After Sora came out dressed; they went out for a while walking in the park and then sat down the bench after getting something to drink. "I don't know what I'll do. I have no job." Kari said as Sora turned to her. "Well; why don't you work for me? I mean; I won't be able to pay you much." Sora said as Kari nodded. "What would I do?" Kari asked as Sora smiled and got up. "Hey; where are you going?" Kari asked as Sora turned around and took Kari to her office where Elise was.

"Hey; what are you doing here? You should be at home; resting up." Elise said as Sora smiled. "No; you know me; I love my job. Anyway, I'm not here to do my job or talk about anything else; I'm giving Kari a small job here." Sora said as Elise nodded. "Do you know how to type letters and other things Kari?" Elise asked as Kari nodded yes. "Well; from tomorrow onwards; you'll be working here with us or just on your own when we're needed in court to defend someone and you'll be writing up letters; sending faxes; all sorts of stuff." Elise said as she shook Kari's hand.

As they went back home; they stopped for something to eat, Kari noticed that Sora was becoming increasingly agitated about something. "Sora; are you okay?" Kari asked as she saw her girlfriend panic about something and Kari got worried because Sora faded out of consciousness. "Someone get some help please?!" Kari said in a really worried state. As Sora got rushed to hospital; Kari went with her and she found out that she had another asthma attack. "Doctor; is she going to be okay?" Kari asked as Sora was fitted with a breathing mask that supplied her with medicine that was in her inhaler. "She's going to be fine...just we'll have to keep her in for a few hours I'm afraid Miss..." The doctor asked as Kari looked at Sora. "Sorry; it's Miss Kamiya...Kari Kamiya." Kari replied as she turned back to the doctor as the ambulance approached the hospital...the same hospital that Sora was rushed to when she was young and Mimi was alive.

As they ran her bed down to accident and emergency, Kari had to stop...and only realised that Sora didn't pack her inhaler. "You silly girl...you forgot your own inhaler...wait a minute; this has been tampered with." Kari said to herself quietly. "Miss Kamiya; do you know if her inhaler is in her handbag?" The nurse said as Kari nodded yes; "It's been tampered with." Kari replied afterwards as she handed the inhaler to the nurse.

"Oh my god; you're right. It has been tampered...but by whom? Was this inhaler at any time out of Mrs Takenouchi's sight?" She asked Kari and Kari nodded no. "I've only been here one day...I don't know if Sora had anyone in her apartment who wanted to hurt her." Kari replied as the nurse gave her the inhaler back. "Give this to the police...someone wanted her to die and someone knew she had asthma...the question is; who..." The nurse said as Sora's oxygen mask was ripped off by a person in black...most likely a man. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Kari said as she ripped the mask off and saw that it was none other than...Sora's father and as Sora's mom ran through; she saw him once again trying to kill his daughter.

"Leave her alone!" Mrs Takenouchi said as Sora regained consciousness and could hear her father talking; her mother slapping him in the instance afterwards. "How dare you come here...after you killed Mimi?" Mrs Takenouchi said as Sora started having another asthma attack from the emotions as her father was taken to the police station on the murder of Mimi. As they tried to calm her down; Kari ran to her side and held her hand...until a light came down, and a familiar voice could be heard. "Sora, sweetheart, you know you're not alone." Mimi Tachikawa said as she came down as an angel. "M...Mimi?" Kari said as she let tears slip down her cheeks and Mimi smiled; then wiped away the tears.

"Don't cry; Sora is always goin to be with you, now you've proven that you love her; just like I did when I was alive. Sora; I want you to know, that I'm always going to be with you as well as Kari." Mimi said as the nurses got her calmed down after that; Mimi walked over and planted a final kiss on Sora's lips. It was at that time; Sora woke back up and she knew who it was. "Mimi? Oh my goodness; it really is you!" Sora said as she could feel her glow. "But...how?" Sora said as Kari cried again. "Let's just say that you've got a guardian angel now." Mimi said as she whispered the last part, "I will always love you no matter what and I'll be watching you Sora."

As Mimi disappeared after she talked to Kari and Sora; and Sora went back to sleep, leaving Kari to wonder; what would happen in the course of their relationship.


	8. A proposal but a happy one

_**Chapter 08: A proposal...but a happy one.**_

It would be three years later, Kari & Sora were now in a full relationship, the office was doing very well and her father was convicted to murdering Mimi through a hit & run accident. As she fell ill Sora was told to stay at home for the remainder of her sick leave. Kari was looking after her very well; although going to the office when she needed to was more than heartbreaking for her to leave Sora on her own; who knows what could happen.

"Elise; can I go home? I'm worried about Sora." Kari said as she printed the last letter out. "Yeah; go on. I wouldn't want you moping around here anyway...aren't you going to; well; you know?" She asked Kari signalling to her wedding finger and Kari nodded. As Kari got her coat; she rushed out to the shops to do what she had to do...which meant she would be longer than usual; so she ran as quickly as she could to the shops; almost knocking everyone out of the way and got what she wanted. That night; she was planning to surprise Sora with an engagement ring...see; Kari wanted to pop the question to Sora; but never got a chance...Sora was always giggling at the fact that Kari was almost serious in trying to pop the question; but Kari wasn't going to be denied.

"Are you ready Kari?" Sora asked as Kari walked through in a fabulous red skirt and blouse combination. "Of course I'm ready; are you?" Kari replied as Sora nodded. "Well; let's go then...I've got my jacket if you get cold Sora." Kari said as she drove Sora to the restaurant. (Kari passed her driving tests one month after she started working for Sora and Elise in the office) And as Kari pulled up; Sora could tell that there were people inside...almost like a party. "Is that a party there Kari?" Sora asked as Kari nodded. "Yeah; but where we are; it's not going to be a party...besides; it's not for us anyway." Kari said as they walked in. "Well; we have our two final guests here tonight." A familiar voice came booming through the speakers. "Now; that sounds like Matt!" Sora said as she laughed. "Yeah; it's Matt and Tai." Kari said also laughing as well. "Let's sit down shall we?" Kari said as Sora nodded; "Yeah; it's a bit loud for my liking; but what the hey, it's a party!" Sora shouted back as they sat down and had a drink.

"Kari; is there something bothering you?" Sora asked as the music was turned off. "No; no...I was thinking about how I won't be able to make it for my brother's wedding to Matt." Kari replied as Sora nodded. "You will; we'll be there for when they get married together...I wish we could get married at the same time; that would be funny and cool." Sora said as she sighed. "Come on; let's go to the dance floor...there's a song I want to dance with you to." Kari said; leading Sora the way and they danced.

After the song finished, Kari went up to the stage after telling Sora to wait there and got the mic. "Now; you're wondering why I got you all here tonight...friends; family and everyone else. I've got something to ask my wonderful girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi." Kari said as she wandered to Sora. "Sora; I've loved you ever since I met you...and there's something I want to ask you...will you marry me?" Kari said as she looked at Sora; who was crying. "Yes, Yes I will!" Sora said as she kissed Kari and then Kari put the ring on her finger. Sora had a feeling that it would happen sooner or later; she wasn't expecting it to happen that night.

As they got home from partying almost all night; Sora fell asleep when she hit her bed. Kari did the same; and held her new fiancée close to her after removing Sora's glasses and placing them on the table next to her.


	9. Getting ready for the wedding and the bi

_**Chapter 09: Getting ready for the wedding and the big day comes.**_

_**Okay people; now it's on the final chapter...and I hope you sincerely enjoyed this fanfic...I know I haven't been updating them as much as I should have; but I feel that I'm getting them done now instead of pushing myself to do them more.**_

_**Okay; this chapter is set six months after Kari proposed to Sora in the restaurant. It's gone past Tai and Matt's wedding; so now they're Mr & Mrs Matt Ishida (Tai changed his surname after marrying Matt from Kamiya to Ishida).**_

"Sora, do you think we can do this...I mean; look at the budget. There's no way we can afford this." Kari said; almost protesting as Sora shook her head. "No, it's fine; we've got a unlimited budget anyway, it's not like we both can't afford this wedding." Sora said as she reached out to hold her fiancées hand, to which Kari grabbed a hold of straight away.

"Kari, I wouldn't be sitting here with you going through these bridal magazines if we were not going to get married or postpone the marriage. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you...even if you're sixteen and I'm twenty three. It doesn't matter about the age gap." Sora said as Kari nodded and looked down as she blushed. "A sixteen year old marrying a twenty three year old...doesn't seem odd to me." Kari said as Sora nodded. The two girls picked up their jackets and went out again to order the cake and the reception. Kari had said that she would wear a tuxedo whilst Sora would wear a wedding dress.

Time flew past as Sora and Kari had fun looking for stuff for their wedding. The only thing left to do now; was send the invitations out to their family and friends. Once they had done that, it was a close enough time to relax and get ready for the wedding to arrive. The days were long and slow almost, but others were slow and fast. Eventually; it got to the big day.

Sora and Kari were both whisked away towards separate rooms because of tradition. But they were there for only a few minutes. Sora's mom would be there to help her daughter down the aisle and also be there to see Sora get married. "Mom, are you sure you want to do this? I mean; I'm going to use my cane." Sora said to her mom as she shook her head. "No, I want to do this sweetheart; I dreamed of the day that you were going to get married. I know Mimi is looking down on you and smiling that you're finally married." Her mom replied as she took Sora down to outside; ready for the ceremony to begin...as the wedding march played; Kari looked on and saw Sora without her glasses on and started to let tears fall down silently as Tai got up "Kari; are you okay with going through this, you're crying!" He said as Kari nodded yes. She had nothing to worry about, she was about to get married to the girl of her dreams and as Sora stopped; she held onto Kari's hand as the minister started the ceremony.

It was a long ceremony; and one that was making Kari cry a few times, especially when they came to take their vows and Tai ran up; hugged his baby sister as she kept on crying in church. "Do you want to continue?" The minister said as Sora nodded yes. "Give her a few minutes; she's very tender when it comes to something like this." Tai said as Sora shook her head and Kari regained her composure. "I...I do." Kari said; stuttering as she choked back the tears and Sora smiled; held her hands and said the same thing. As the ceremony finished; Kari stopped crying as everyone threw confetti at the newlyweds as they got into the car; ready to get sent to the reception where they had their moms do a lovely buffet. Tai and Matt even bought them a wedding present – a plate with all of the gang...including Mimi on and with Braille on as well.

As Matt and Tai went to the dance floor; both couples had their favourite songs put on and danced to them; Kari in Sora's arms and Tai in Matt's arms. "I want this to last a lifetime Yamato Ishida!" Tai said as he sighed and looked over at Kari and Sora. "She's not my baby sister anymore...she's grown up." Tai said as Matt nodded. "Yeah; I agree and Sora will be asking the same question mind Taichi Ishida!" Matt replied as they heard the same thing come from Sora and Kari. They had something to eat and drink...and then it was time for the couple (Sora and Kari) to go on their honeymoon. Matt and Tai waved; whilst Tai cried his eyes out and Matt smiled. "You're so cute when you're like that Taichi Ishida!" He whispered as Tai nodded and Matt actually caught the bouquet of flowers that Sora had thrown; which made Tai laugh that time, which made Matt blush when Tai replied with, "Yeah, but you're cuter when you pick flowers or catch flowers Yamato Ishida!"

As the car left the club; Sora's mom smiled and sighed...Sora wasn't her little girl anymore either, she wanted to let go for a long time, and she was glad that she got that chance to do so.


End file.
